


bloodlust

by Soranort



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soranort/pseuds/Soranort
Summary: At some point, Tsuna did tell Xanxus that there was no reason to come to him if he had no intention to actually give mission reports, but the man did provide a good distraction from paperwork, so he didn't mind that much.





	bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [body talk](https://girljustdied.dreamwidth.org/262588.html) ficathon.
> 
> The prompt used is:  
> katekyo hitman reborn!; tsuna/xanxus; blood

“You need to stop tracking blood into my office,” says Tsuna, without even looking up from the documents on his desk.

The only response he gets is a growl that sounds feral enough to make him raise his head and check that it's in fact Xanxus that entered his office, and not Bester.

“It's not just the stains, you know. The smell sticks to this old furniture for days every time.” Tsuna's voice is flat as he gets up and makes his way around the desk. It would have been nice to intercept the Varia boss before he got blood all through the room, but he doesn't stand a chance against Xanxus' long strides.

“Shut up, trash, I'm not here to chit chat,” says Xanxus, before grabbing Tsuna by the lapels of his jacket and throwing him on the leather couch at the side of the room.

Tsuna wants to say, “ _I thought you were here to give a report about your mission._ ” But they've been through this song and dance enough times that he knows how the other man would respond to that, and he doesn't feel like goading him further at the moment. He lets himself be tossed through the air without resistance, but as soon as Xanxus is on him, kissing him, Tsuna kisses back fiercely, fighting for dominance.

This is what Xanxus wants, after all. It took Tsuna longer than he'd like to admit to figure it out, but to the other, this is a _reward,_ for completing particularly dangerous missions. Still high on adrenaline and bloodlust, he doesn't want the battle to end, so he moves it to a different field, against an opponent he knows will give as good as he gets. And isn't that flattering, that Xanxus comes to him for this?

It doesn't even seem to matter who wins the struggle for power, whatever it's Tsuna that ends up bent over his desk, folders and papers and pens scattered everywhere, Xanxus gripping his hips hard enough to bruise and fucking him hard and fast without wasting time preparing him, or if it's Xanxus that has his ass in the air and his face on the bloodied carpet, groaning and cursing as Tsuna fucks him slowly, forcing him to the very edge before letting go and waiting for him to catch his breath and then starting over, again and again, until they both can't hold back any more.

In the end, the Varia boss leaves satisfied and grinning, his appearance even more of a mess than when he stepped into Tsuna's office, making the residents and the maids of the manor turn around and do their best to avoid him. They have learned that a happy Xanxus is even more dangerous than the usual angry one.

Tsuna lets out a long suffering sigh at that point, does his best to make himself presentable again, retrieves whatever fell off the desk, and wanders off to take a quick shower before going back to work.

 


End file.
